Insistent
by wakingonprospit
Summary: There is no way for Sam to sleep tonight. Not in a large abandoned room. Not in a barren bed that is too big for one man. Not alone.


Sam groans quietly as he awakes for likely the third time that night. He turns onto his side, getting tangled in the cheap hotel sheets before shutting his eyes tight again, trying to force himself back to sleep.

The queen sized bed feels so empty now. No more than four hours ago, Sam's lover had joined him in the bed. They had went about their usual activities, leaving the bed a mess of sheets. Then, by the time Sam had gotten in and out of the shower, the archangel had disappeared, leaving the bed cleaned and looking as though it hadn't been touched at all.

The feeling of standing in that empty room, after being so close to someone for the first time in a long time, made the hunter feel as though he had been abandoned.

Though it's not as if he hadn't seen it coming. He knew that Gabriel didn't feel the need to hang around for long. The angel's visits consisted of talking about each other's days, usually more on Sam's part, then when they ran out of things to talk about, that would be it. They'd do whatever they wanted after that, and Gabriel would leave at the end. Sam tried to reason with himself. He'd remind himself that Gabriel had never been one for cuddling or staying the night, especially since angels did not need to rest. He was used to the casual, friendly conversations that morphed into hurried sex by now.

Sam eventually sits up groggily, squinting around through his heavy lidded and tired hazel eyes. He scans the dark motel room, eyes trailing from the furthest corner and the chair that is there then across the off white walls, over the T.V and desk, then back again. Thin streaks of light stream in through the blinds of the window, only providing enough light to see what is directly in front of him, and the shadows of furniture. He surprises himself when he realizes that part of him is disappointed to find the room empty.

There is no way for him to sleep tonight. Not in a large abandoned room. Not in a barren bed that is too big for one man. Not alone.

Seconds pass, then minutes, before he finally grasps the courage to speak up. "Gabriel?" He bites the inside of his mouth and tightens his fingers in the sheets, thinking over what he will say should the archangel show.

He will come back, he always does when Sam calls his name. Though it never eases the hunter's sinking feeling that one day, when he calls out for the angel, he wouldn't be there. It makes Sam feel insignificant, knowing that when and if that day were to come, he would never see Gabriel again.

It takes about thirty seconds. Thirty seconds of him holding his breath and looking around the dark room before he hears the familiar flutter of wings, followed by calming voice of an angel, "Whatcha need, Sambo?" Sam lets out a sigh of relief, turning his attention to the smaller man standing across the room.

Gabriel stands with his arms crossed, leaning back against the desk. The light from the window doesn't reach the angel, shadowing him in the dark. Sam stares across the room at him for a moment before he finally speaks. It's ridiculous, and of all of the things that the brunette could say, he only manages out a quiet, "I can't sleep." Sam cannot see Gabriel's reaction, though he can clearly imagine the angel raising an eyebrow in question at Sam's statement.

They wait in silence for a moment, both expecting the other to speak up first. When Sam seems unready to elaborate, Gabriel pushes off of the desk, straightening up and walking forward. The hunter honestly should not be surprised by his next words. "Want me to knock you out?"

Sam lets out a quiet sound as he shakes his head, "No. No I-..." He tilts his head back a bit to meet the angel's eyes as Gabriel walks forward, letting the light from the window illuminate his figure. "I was wondering if-" that was not good enough, it was too passive. "I want you to lay with me."

Gabriel keeps his arms crossed, staring at the large man with a heavy gaze. "That's why you called me here?" Sam shifts a bit uncomfortably. At least Gabriel doesn't sound mad, if anything he sounds a bit doubtful.

"Please."

Gabriel stares down at Sam, finally dropping his arms to his sides before putting them in his jacket pockets. "I don't sleep kiddo."

Sam looks away, clenching his fists in the sheets now, racking his brain for some excuse to make his lover stay. "Yeah but-" he stops himself before he can continue, realizing how pathetic he must sound to the immortal being before him. He looks down, frowning in frustration and embarrassment.

He can feel Gabriel's honey brown eyes on him, staring him down and making him feel smaller for almost a minute before the angel sighs and starts shifting to pull his jacket off. At the noise, Sam's head snaps up, looking as hopeful as ever. He watches as Gabriel walks over and sets his jacket in the corner chair, then starts to pulls off his jeans, glancing back at Sam, who looks as though he is in a mixture of excitement and disbelief.

Gabriel speaks as he walks back over to the bed, now only in his shirt and underwear, "Scoot over," he commands quietly.

Sam is eager to move to one side of the bed, pulling the blankets back to allow for Gabriel to slide into the sheets beside him. Once the angel seems to be settled, he turns onto his side, facing Sam and staring at the taller man expectantly. Sam waits for a moment before he moves again, wrapping his arms around the angel's form, one around his waist and one settling across his upper back, resting his hand in Gabriel's brown hair.

Gabriel tenses up momentarily only to relax again in the hunter's arms. He rests his head against Sam's chest reluctantly, urging his eyes closed and for the time being, relaxing in Sam's strong embrace. It takes a few minutes, but eventually Gabriel moves his arms from their position, crushed between the two of them, to a more comfortable position around Sam's waist.

Sam smiles slightly at the warmth against his chest. He hesitantly kisses the top of Gabriel's head, holding his angel close. He listens to the smaller man breathe, feeling the relaxing flutter of inhale and exhale against his chest and neck. He rests his head atop Gabriel's and breathes in his scent evenly.

He wishes it were like this more often. Being able to hold Gabriel, reassured that he won't leave as he sleeps. Neither of them say anything for the rest of the night, but still, it is the most safe and comfortable that Sam has felt in a long time.


End file.
